After Elliott
by Aelyna326
Summary: A simple one-shot (smut), about the night after Dexter discover's Rita's kiss with Elliott.


After Elliot

They were in bed, She was on top, as usual. Control helped Her feel comfortable, safe, so Dexter let her have it. But tonight it wasn't working. Thoughts unbidden and entirely unhelpful kept thrusting their way into his mind, thoughts about Elliot. Not conducive to a night of passion.

She lent down, bringing them closer, but intimacy didn't help Dexter, it just felt cloying. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't shut me out Dexter, please."  
"I'm not... it's just..." Rita looked down at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
"I know what it is."  
"It's not that Rita." And honestly it wasn't, he could get over Elliot. But he had to do it his way.  
"It is. It's Elliot, Dexter I'm so sorry... I..." Sometimes the mask has to slip. They had been together long enough, seen enough of each other for him to let go for one night. It wouldn't scare her off, she had said it once, a long time ago; _nothing you do could ever scare me away. _Time to test the theory. "Rita, shut up." He hissed, grabbing her hips and turning them over, so she was underneath, pinned to the bed, trapped.

"Dex!" He silenced her with a kiss, bruising and rough and not at all like usual. "I'm going to fuck you Rita, and you're going to remember that you're mine." She gasped, but nodded, so he took that as leave to continue. His hands went between them, forcing her legs apart, running up and down the insides of her thighs, leaving hand shapes prints where they had been. His stamp on her. "Dexter..." He silenced her again, but this time a hand across her mouth, the other was opening her up beneath him, pushing two fingers into her. "I said shut up Rita." She nodded under his hand, so he removed it, grabbing her breast instead, massaging and pinching until she moaned beneath him.

He added another finger, pumping them in and out until she was mewling. He withdrew before she could cum, and she moaned, but didn't say anything; there was something in his expression, it almost scared her, had it been anyone but Dexter she might have been afraid. He ignored her arousal for a few more minutes, instead concentrating on the rest of her, kissing and licking and biting until she was writhing. He paid attention to her breasts, biting the already erect nipples until she actually cried out in pain. 

_Careful Dexter, don't go too far... _

He stopped, abruptly, reminding himself it was Rita underneath him, and imagining her in the morning, with bruises or bite marks. _No. _He moved back up, to kiss her on the lips, not gently, but he could feel her heart, which had been racing, return to a more natural pace. Slipping a hand between them again, he guided himself inside her, one smooth thrust which made her gasp and tighten around him.

He didn't give her time to adjust, usually she would have been on top, she would have set the pace, but tonight he was in control. One hand on the headboard to steady him, one hand gripping her hair at the back of her neck, he set a relentless pace. She was biting off little screams every time he rammed himself into her, up to the hilt, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. "Dexter...!" He stopped, she'd broken the rules.

He was trembling with the effort of exerting that much control, and she was making little whining noises. When he knew she'd got the message, he started again, torturously slowly at first, but speeding up. The hand on her hair moved down between them, finding her clit, she cried out when he touched it, writhing again, but she said nothing. "Just remember," His voice was a quiet hiss, and she could barely make sense of it though her haze of pleasure; "The next time you see Elliot," He pinched her nub, thrusting in as far as he could, "That you're _mine._" She cried out, his name and other words that made no sense, cumming hard around him, drawing him over the edge with her.

He came with his last thrust, spilling deep inside her, feeling her shuddering underneath him. He kept her pinned there for a few more moments, as they both rode out their climaxes. She threw her head back into the pillow, trying to regain her breath. Her hands were running up and down his body, which was slick with sweat. He grabbed them, bringing them above her head as he bent down to kiss her neck. "Dexter..."  
"Shush Rita," He let her wrists go, kissing the palm of her hand, "I love you, remember I love you." _And remember you're mine. _She nodded into his shoulder. He pulled himself out, lying back against the mattress, with her head resting on his chest. Could he love her? Who knew, even Harry might have found that one hard to work out. No matter though, she loved him. The mask had slipped for a few moments back there, and yet she was still gazing up at him with those eyes.

"_Nothing you could do would ever scare me off." _


End file.
